Hidan's Dream
by Sheii.kun
Summary: Pein tak sengaja mendengar permohonan Hidan saat malam-malam. Karena Pein sering dibantu Hidan angkat-angkat LPG di pasar, Pein hendak mengabulkannya dengan bantuan teman-temannya. Tapi, apakah Akatsuki mau? Selanjutnya bagaimana? RnR!


**WARNING: OoC, typo(s), oneshot, JUST FOR FUN! Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**HIDAN'S DREAM**

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Humor **

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

Keheningan di markas Akatsuki saat malam tiba menjadi kesempatan bagi Hidan untuk berdoa kepada Tuhannya. Karena saat siang menjelang, markas Akatsuki udah heboh. Ramai banget kayak di pasar. Karena itulah Hidan tak akan melewatkan keheningan yang damai ini.

"Semoga … Ulang tahun nanti aku dapat tempat tidur baru. Aamiin.."

(Author: "Maaf, tolong di ralat!")

"Semoga.. suatu saat nanti aku bisa jadi guru agama yang hebat. Aamiin.." kata Hidan dengan sangat khusyuk.

Setiap hari, Hidan berdoa seperti itu. Namun pada suatu hari, Pein mendengar doa Hidan tersebut. Karena Hidan sudah banyak membantu Pein kerja sambilan angkat-angkat LPG di pasar Amegakure selama ini, Pein ingin membantunya.

Pein pun mengumpulkan semua anggota Akatsuki (kecuali Hidan) di ruang tamu. Hidan gak ada karena tadi disuruh Konan beli bedak ward*h langganan Konan.

"Wahai pembantu-pembantuku yang dermawan.." Pein memulai pembicaraan yang langsung di jawab oleh deathglare babu-nya. Eh salah ding, maksudku anggotanya.

"Cepetan ngomong! Sikilku gringgingen iki!" cibir Sasori dengan logat Jawanya. Bener-bener keturunan Mbah Chiyo, dah.

"Sabar, tuan! Orang sabar disayang Mas Akbar. Hmm..," Deidara mencoba menenangkan seniornya. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya sambil membatin, 'Hah? Siapa tuh Mas Akbar?'

"Menengo ae we! Hammm-hemmm norak! Gak artistic blas!" jawab Sasori sambil melotot ke Deidara.

"Ehem," Deheman Pein, mengheningkan suasana.

"Jadi gini, teman kita, Hidan Al.. Al.. Al.. Eh? Siapa nama lengkapnya? Aku lupa!" Pein meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Enak aja lu! Al itu nama artis idola guwe!" Konan mencak-mencak terus njambak-njambak rambut Pein. _"Aduh, aduh! SAKIT! Yahiko pasti sedih di alam sana kalau melihatmu kayak gini!" _jerit Pein dalam hati.

"Al-Jashino! Gitu aja ribut bener!" jawab Kakuzu dengan gaya yang sangat cool. (Huek)

"Ya lah, pokoknya itu. Karena dia senang membantu kita, bagaimana kalau kali ini ganti kita yang membantunya? Dia lagi punya keinginan, nih. SIAPA YANG SETUJUU?" Jelas Pein sambil tersenyum (tak) menawan pada anggotanya.

Krikk.. Kriikk..

Mbeeekkk…

Meeaaaawww…

"Siapa yang setuju?" ulang Pein dengan nada yang sedikit di keraskan.

JLEGAAAAARRRR…

Akatsuki tak ada yang menjawab. Pada diam membisu.

"_Ide Si Pein pasti ide gila! Aku tak sudi menyetujuinya. Ouh Mai God!" _batin Konan.

"_Siapaa juga yang mau keluarin money hanya buat Si Hidan..? Ngh, no way lah yaw.." _umpat Kakuzu sambil monyong-monyongin bibir.

"_Hujan-hujan gak ada ojek.. Becek.. Becek.." nyanyi Tobi dalam hati. (?)_

"_Daripada hadiah buat ntuh tuyul Hidan, mending buat beli berbi aja, dong! Dasar ketua –teeet- (maaf, sensored), Hidan gak ultah aja dibantuin. Kalau aku nyuci kolor dibiarin. Baka leader!" _Sasori pegel. (Kimimaro: "Pegal-pegal, mas? Pakai koyo'!")

"_Hadeh, masih enak juga makan nasi pecel daripada ngasih surprise buat Hidan.. Ya, kan, Tem?" _tanya Zetsu Hitam pada dirinya yang satunya._ "Heh, yo enak an rawon, seh!" _jawab Zetsu Putih.

NB: Yang diomongin ZetTih itu, "Heh, ya lebih enakan rawon, seh!".

"_Hmm.. Hidan, ya.. Berhubung dia sering minjemin aku 'itu'. Aku setuju aja sama leader. Hmm.." _ Deidara tersenyum manis dalam hatinya. Readers bertanya-tanya, apa yang Dei maksud dengan 'itu'. Karena author juga gak tahu, makanya bayangin sendiri aja, yaa!

"_Hidan, ya? Aku sering ngutang ke doi waktu mau beli sabun muka. Setuju aja dehh.." _batin Itachi dengan senyum keriputnya yang sangat khas. Tapi tetap ganteng!

"_Karena aku baik, aku gak setuju aja! Kan lebih banyak yang mikir gak setuju.." _pikir Kisame._ (Author: "Kis, sejak kapan lu bisa tau pikiran orang", Kisame: "Pikiran itu apa?", Author: "…")_

"Ng.., bagaimana teman-teman, kalian setuju, kaan?" kata Pein sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Anggota Akatsuki langsung rebutan ke toilet –buat huek huek-. "Kenapa pada kabur? Aku, kan ganteng.." gumam Pein narsis.

Lama kemudian, anggota Akatsuki kembali berkumpul. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Pein bertanya pada mereka tentang kepastian ide gilanya.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana jawaban kalian?"

"Gah." jawab Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori, dan Kisame. Itachi dan Deidara cuma diam. Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu, kek.. Sementara Tobi masih di toilet. Kegenitan Pein memang sangat bahaya bagi yang ada di dekatnya. Jadi, waspadalah! Waspadalah!

Pesan singkat disampaikan oleh: Setajam Clurit..

"Menurut kalian bagaimana, Dei, Itachi?" tanya Pein pada Deidara dan Itachi. Tap yang ditanya malah gak ngerespon sama sekali. "Karepmu, Pein." kata Itachi. Sementara Deidara tetap diam saja, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Pein melancarkan rencana kedua. Yup, mengancam orang yang tadinya tak mau walau hanya untuk kepentingannya.

"Konan, apa alasanmu tak mau menerima perintahku?"

"Males aja." jawab Konan judes.

"Kalau gak mau, kucium kau nanti!" ancam Pein. Konan langsung kejang terus pingsan. Anggota Akatsuki yang tadinya gak setuju siap-siap diancem Pein.

"Oy, bendahara, apa alasanmu kenapa gak mau?"

"Ngabisin duit, lah! Enak aja buat keperluan yang tak perlu..," Kakuzu sewot, tapi dia udah merinding berat. Apalagi saat Pein udah mendekat ke wajahnya, sangat menambah kesan seram!

"Itu perlu taok! Pelit amat sih lu sama partner sendiri? Kalau kau gak mau, kucukur habis bulu ketekmu!" seketika, Kakuzu langsung pingsan. Gak pake acara kejang-kejang dulu. Bagaimanapun juga, tanpa bulu keteknya ini, mana bisa dia ngelawan musuh waktu ada pertempuran? (Kakuzu: "ITU BUKAN BULU KETEK, AUTHOR BAKA!)

Selanjutnya.. SASORI!

"Sasori, apa alasanmu?"

"Alasan opo toh?"

"Alasan gak mau mbantu Hidan, bego!"

"Oo.. Alasanku, toh.. Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget..?"

"…"

Tanpa basa-basi, Pein langsung skip aja bagian Sasori. Bagi Pein, bertanya pada orang lebay nan pengguna logat jawa memang tidak enak. Lagipula Pein juga males. *Pein langsung ditimpuk batu sama author, gini-gini author kan orang JAWA asli!*

"Kisame, apa alasanmu?"

"Akhu ikut-ikut sama Kounan, Sasuorey, and Kakhuzhu.." jawab Kisame, (KISAME'S LEBAY METER: LOW)

"Kenapa ikut-ikutan? Semua punya hak untuk memilih!"

"Lhoh, leadeerrr … Khan semuoa poenya hak untoek memiliiihh.. Why leader menenthang pilihan kamiiee..?!" (KISAME'S LEBAY METER: MEDIUM) setidaknya untuk kali ini, kuakui, Kisame memang pintar –membuat orang mumet dengan bahasanya-. "Terserahmu." Pein sweatdrop, bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Kisame barusan.

"Iyyawww, dechh.. Kisa-kun sethujoe sama leader Inemm.." kata Kisame dengan genit ngalah-ngalahin Pein. (KISAME'S LEBAY METER: HIGH) Pein bergidik ngeri. Sekarang ia tahu seperti apa wajah genitnya tadi.

~oOo~

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Hidan pulang dengan membawa pesanan Konan. Begitu pulang ia melihat dua anggota Akatsuki yang pingsan ngenes di lantai. Yupz, Konan dan Kakuzu. Sementara yang lainnya pada melakukan aktiviktasnya sendiri-sendiri. –Pein baca majalah, Itachi liat TV, Deidara telpon-telponan sama orang pedalaman, Sasori nglamun, Zetsu makan celengannya Kakuzu, Tobi memancing ubur-ubur, Kisame foto selfie-.

"Amboi.. KENAPA MBAK YU KONAN AND MY BAKA PARTNER TIDURAN DI LANTAI?!" jerit Hidan histeris sambil berlari menuju Kakuzu dan Konan, berniat memindahkannya ke sofa.

Akhirnya, secara diam-diam Deidara menceritakan kejadian saat Hidan tak ada. Hidan terharu lalu memeluk Akatsuki satu persatu. Konan sampe bangun waktu Hidan memeluknya. Terbangun bukan karena kaget, tapi karena bau rambut Hidan yang udah kayak gak keramas satu tahun.

"Teman-teman.. Terimakasih, ya.. Tapi kayaknya cita-citaku itu gak mungkin banget! Mana ada guru agama di dunia ninja? Dasar kalian itu memang blo'on! Wekawekaweka!" Hidan tertawa dengan tidak dramatisnya. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain merasa dipermainkan.

Secara bergantian, Akatsuki membogem mentah Hidan yang sudah diikat di cagak. Mulutnya pun sudah diplester sama solasi kecil yang buanyak.

"Dasar –teeeett-! Tidak menghargai pendapat orang! DASAR –TEEETT-!" teriak Sasori di kuping Hidan yang tak bisa ngapa-ngapain sekarang ini.

***FINISH***

**Maaf ceritanya gak jelas. Yah, saya memang tak berbakat menulis.^^**

**Maaf juga karena endingnya nggantung! =w=" **

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

***SHEI-CHAN* **


End file.
